A Night To Remember
by Ichijouji Gal
Summary: If you've ever wondered what would happen if Harry asked Cho to the Yule Ball and she said YES, read this! Note: You probably should read Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire beforehand so you'll know what's going on, but heck, I don't care, read this fic


WARNING! MAJOR FLUFFINESS! SHOULD CONSULT DOCTOR BEFORE   
CONSUMPTION!!   
  
Now that that's out of the way.... (Those darn FDA requirements!) This happens to be   
my first ever fic, in case you can't tell. Comments and bits of advice are welcome, (to a   
certain extent... :) as I truly need all the help I can get! But please try not to be to harsh!   
I'm a conceited writer who's currently full of herself with the publication of her first ever   
fic, and my fragile ego needs careful handling! Now read on!  
  
A Night To Remember  
  
Harry looked at himself in the mirror and nervously tried to flatten out his hair. It was a sign of  
how nervous he really was, because normally he hardly ever took the time to check his  
appearance, he couldn't really be bothered by things like that on normal occasions. But, right now  
he was fixing to do something that was anything but a normal occasion. He was fixing to ask a  
girl out to a dance.   
Mind you, it wasn't just any girl he was asking. It was a beautiful, popular, and excellent  
quidditch player named Cho Chang. "Well", he thought as he straightened up, "The worst thing  
that could happen would be for her to say no..." Why then did he feel like if that happened, his life  
as he knew it would be over?  
"So you're about to do it, eh, buddy?" Said his best friend Ron Weasley as Harry walked into  
the Gryffindor common room.   
"How could you tell?" Asked Harry in surprise.   
"Come on, Harry, you look like you've just seen you-know-who." (At Hogwarts seeing ghosts  
was not an astonishing sight.) "Might want to wait for some color to get back in your cheeks."  
Ron said with a laugh. "Well, good luck."  
"I'm going to need it." Harry said grimly as he stepped out of the portrait hole.  
  
About five minutes later Harry spotted Cho laughing and talking with a bunch of her friends.  
Harry gritted his teeth. Now not only would Cho laugh at him, but the rest of the girls would  
think he was an idiot too. Oh well, he was bound and determined to do it and nothing would make  
him back out of it now. He walked up to her awkwardly. "Er, Cho, could I have a word?" She  
looked slightly surprised, but said, "Sure." They walked off a few feet.  
"Well, um, I was wondering, um, if you would maybe like to..."  
"What, Harry?" Said Cho kindly.  
"Gotothedancewithme."  
"What was that?"  
"Maybe you would like to go to the dance with me?" He looked at her hopefully.  
"Sure." Said Cho with a grin on her face. "Sure, I would enjoy that."  
"Really? You mean that? That's great, see ya later!" And he ran off before she could see him  
swoon from sheer delight.   
  
It was finally the night of the dance, and Harry was starting to feel those butterflies come back.  
Ron was going with Parvati Patil. They both surveyed themselves self-consciously, and walked  
off.   
Cho looked amazing. She had on purple robes with some sort of sheer floaty material draped  
over it, and she had flowers laced into her hair. Harry could barely speak. "Wow..." Ron nudged  
him sharply in the ribs. "I mean, you look wonderful!" Cho laughed, a wonderful sound. "Come  
on, we'd better get out there, they want they champions and their partners to open up."   
Cho pulled him out to the softly lit dance floor, and they started dancing with the other three  
champions swirling around him. Eventually the other people came out, but Harry was only aware  
of himself and Cho, and of the way she had laid her head on his shoulder. He felt a little awkward,  
but he also realized that he never wanted this moment to end, not ever. He was finally able to  
forget about Voldemort, his grades, Snape... Suddenly Cho stopped dancing, and they walked off  
of the floor. "I'm feeling a little tired," she said. "Why don't we just sit for awhile." Harry felt  
wonderful. Something had happened to him that night... he had finally found love, a love that was  
different than any love he had felt before, and it wasn't a lot. It was a night he would remember  
and cherish forever.  
  
Whew, that's the end! I hoped you liked it, and please review! Also, you might have figured out  
that if these versions of events had happened in the real book, it would have majorly messed up  
the story, such as Harry and Ron never hearing Snape and Karkarof talk and them never hearing  
Hagrid. I don't want to write in these changes, since it has nothing to do with the plot and would  
make this thing way too long, so I'll leave all that to your imaginations!  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
